


Poison Ivy (ядовитый плющ)

by Buddhawolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddhawolf/pseuds/Buddhawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур "обжигается" ядовитым растением, Мерлин выступает в роли полноправного лекаря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпикриз

Свечной огарок зашипел, бросая блики на раскрытую книгу, и Мерлин подвинулся ближе к свету, дочитывая последние страницы древнего фолианта о магических существах. На дворе стояла глубокая ночь, и буквы давно плясали перед глазами, но юный волшебник никогда не отличался рассудительностью и умением заглянуть в ближайшее будущее, поэтому считал, что может себе позволить не выспаться, не важно, что вставать ему с рассветом. Вдруг за его спиной с грохотом распахнулась дверь, и Мерлин с перепугу подскочил с места, опрокидывая стол вместе с единственной горевшей в комнате свечой. Промаргиваясь и пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте Мерлин увидел, как в комнату, странно переваливаясь и растопырив в стороны задние лапы, передними при этом держась за косяк, ввалилось (вползло? вошло?) неведомое чудовище. Оно стенало почти человеческим голосом, и в этом стоне юный маг расслышал четкое "Гааааююююс". Икнув от ужаса и пятясь назад, Мерлин вдруг понял, что перед ним никто иной, как его дрожайший господин. Встрепанный, полуголый, явно напуганный и не имеющий возможности нормально передвигаться.

\- Артур! - все еще дрожащим от испуга голосом воскликнул мальчишка, подбегая к принцу и поддерживая его под плечи.

\- Что с тобой стряслось?! - Мерлин недоумевал, что могло приключиться с принцем в его комнате за какие-то два часа, ночью. Недоумевал и уже начинал винить во всем себя, попутно ощупывая обнаженный торс Артура на предмет ранений или повреждений.

\- Присядь, присядь, я сейчас.

Артур только застонал, садясь на жесткую скамью и по-прежнему держа задние ноги... то есть, просто ноги широко разведенными. Мерлин схватил со стола подсвечник, украдкой зажигая свечи с помощью магии, и быстро вернулся к принцу. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, стиснув зубы, а на лбу его выступила испарина.

\- Артур, не молчи, прошу тебя!

\- Где Гаюс?! - зло выстонал Артур, распахивая веки и опаляя Мерлина горящим взглядом.

\- Он... его нет, он в деревне в двух часах езды, там сложные роды, он не мог не поехать,- лопотал Мерлин, присаживаясь перед Артуром на корточки и косясь на принцовы ноги.

\- Ммх, твою же мать! - выругался принц, продолжая скрипеть зубами. Дышал он тяжело, то бледнел, то краснел, было очевидно, что ему больно. Но прежде Мерлин никогда не видел, чтобы Артур так реагировал на боль. Он выносил самые тяжелые ранения так, словно это были укусы комара, а тут такое... 

\- Артур, я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не расскажешь, что случилось! - мальчишка не на шутку испугался за жизнь своего господина и друга и уже смаргивал выступившие на глаза слезы.

\- Твою мать,- снова рыкнул принц и, шипя и зажмуриваясь, приподнялся со скамьи, медленно и осторожно снимая уже развязанные нательные штаны. Усевшись обратно, он снова бросил на Мерлина не читаемый взгляд, перед самым носом которого оказалось артурово достоинство.

\- Вот,- сказал Артур, аж до пояса заливаясь краской.

\- Что вот?- переспросил не менее смущенный Мерлин, взбудораженный двусмысленностью их с Артуром положения относительно друг друга.

\- Посмотри на него. Что это за дрянь? Где такое можно подцепить? Я же уже давно ни с кем... Очень давно, понимаешь? - Артур возмущенно махал руками, сбивчиво истолковывая свою проблему (или сразу две?), но прикусил язык, когда Мерлин низко склонился к его члену, опаляя горячим дыханием и жаром от свечи.

\- Угрхм! Не дыши на него, там и так все горит!- сдавленно просипел Артур.

\- Давно ты был в лесу? - спросил Мерлин, наблюдая на драгоценном органе мелкую красную сыпь с редкими волдырями.

\- Сегодня утром, а что?

Мерлин причмокнул губами, покачал головой, в точности, как это делает Гаюс, отстранился и поднялся, чтобы найти в шкафу спасительную баночку мази.

\- Это плющ, всего лишь ядовитый плющ. Раз ты был в лесу, ничего удивительного в этом... Погоди, только как сок попал туда? - едва скрывая улыбку и смешинку в глазах, Мерлин подошел к принцу, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Артур нахмурился, моргнул, явно недоумевая, а потом снова залился краской.

\- Не твоего ума дела. Просто избавь меня от этой дряни.

Мерлин не стал развивать тему, позволяя своему воображению справиться самостоятельно.

\- Только у мази есть побочные эффекты,- предупредил мальчишка, зачерпывая из баночки белой субстанции. - Зуд и жжение.

\- Мажь уже!- прикрикнул на него Артур, а через несколько мгновений зашелся таким воем, что проснувшийся Утер решил по утру поохотиться на волков.


	2. Побочные явления

Всю следующую неделю Артур не покидал своих покоев. Рыцарям дали отпуск, служанкам запретили беспокоить принца даже по приказу короля, Гаюс бесконечно занимался приготовлением противоаллергенной мази, не забывая при этом подшучивать над Мерлином по этому поводу, а Мерлин в свою очередь занимался исключительно здоровьем Артура, если это можно было так назвать. Мазь (по словам принца) оказалась действительно очень жгучей, прямо смертельно! А наносить на поврежденные участки кожи ее требовалось три раза в сутки в течение семи дней. К каждой процедуре Артур готовился как к последней битве, Мерлину оставалось только давиться смехом, при этом все же искренне сочувствуя принцу, ни секунды не желая оказаться на его месте. И где они только не пробовали (мазать)! Сидя, стоя, лежа, на столе, на полу, на кровати, на окне - ничего не облегчало страданий Артура. За это время Мерлин узнал такие ругательства, которые никогда не решился бы повторить. Двадцать один раз за это время, держа принца за руку, Мерлин быстрыми и поразительно нежными движениями наносил мазь на артуровы пораженные участки другой рукой, бледнея, краснея и потея вместе с принцем, правда по совершенно иной причине. Эта причина, уже почти избавленная от сыпи, гордо по три раза в день представала перед Мерлином во всей красе и даже давалась в руки, в то время, как все это действо сопровождалось громкими стонами Артура. А когда оздоровительная процедура заканчивалась, и, тяжело вздыхая, Мерлин смывал мазь со своих пальцев, его не покидала мысль о том, что совсем она и не жгучая, и в общем-то Артур мог бы справиться сам и не держать рядом с собой Мерлина все это время, и не заставлять себя касаться там, если бы только захотел. Но Артур, кажется, не хотел, и, окидывая раскинувшегося на постели обнаженного принца быстрым взглядом, Мерлин закусывал губу, терзаемый надеждой и неверием.

В вечер седьмого дня Мерлин совсем был не весел в виду того, что все это их интимное общение так ничем серьезным и не кончилось, и когда велел Артуру лечь, а тот улегся, привычно сцепив челюсти и расставив ноги пошире, он долго не мог решиться приступить к процедуре, жадно, словно в последний раз в жизни, рассматривая прекрасное, сильное тело принца.

\- Ты совсем уже здоров, сир. Думаю, в этом необходимости больше нет,- сказал Мерлин, отставляя баночку в сторону.

\- Правда? - Артур приподнял голову, разглядывая сверху свой член.

\- Правда. В следующий раз будешь думать, где заниматься рукоблудием, и какими руками,- нет, конечно, негласно Мерлину разрешалось дерзить принцу, но сейчас он явно перегнул палку, даже сам напугался, когда понял, что сказал. Разъяренное "ах ты засранец!" в исполнении Артура прогромыхало где-то за спиной, и через мгновение Мерлин, утаскиваемый за ноги, летел куда-то головой вниз, крича и отбиваясь. Шуточная возня на кровати, прерываемая иногда неподдельными возгласами боли, хрустами костей, простыней и Мерлиновой рубахи, вскоре превратилась в усталое возлегание принца на своем слуге. Руки Мерлина были крепко скручены над головой, а нос упирался в сильное плечо, когда юный волшебник услышал тихий шепот над своим ухом:

\- В следующий раз, в целях заботы о моем здоровье, удовлетворять меня будешь сам... Мерлин.

В виду исключительной нетерпеливости Артура, его жадных, удушающих поцелуев, и обоюдного возбуждения, следующий раз не заставил себя долго ждать. А проснувшись среди ночи в артуровой постели от дикого жжения в заднице (чертова мазь!), Мерлин осторожно выбрался из-под тяжелой руки принца и, накинув одну лишь рубашку, вразвалочку поплелся в покои придворного лекаря за каким-нибудь успокаивающим средством.  
" Гааааююююс"...


End file.
